User talk:Rgilbert27
Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 Re:Character Infoboxes Just copy-paste an existing one, and change the data. Rhavkin (talk) 04:06, June 28, 2019 (UTC) If any user have problems with anything that is worth keeping, the wiki as a community will help fix them. Rhavkin (talk) 09:41, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Leo (Non-Canon) My bad if I made it confusing, but what I meant was that, normally if two characters have the same name, the other is distinguished by country or profession if possible. It stands out less than "Non-Canon."Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:19, July 8, 2019 (UTC) As an example, Race (Non-Canon) was moved to Race (Character) because the reason used by Kaido was "Better, more informative title." Same with Leo, cook is more informative than non-canon.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:28, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Categories Like who for example? Rhavkin (talk) 23:13, July 13, 2019 (UTC) They are not "youth groups", they are groups of children. No need for special treatment due to group members age. Rhavkin (talk) 23:29, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Did you read the Forum:Category Creation and Removal? If there are less then five pages, and it can be fitted in another category (like simply Organizations) there shouldn't be a separate category. And you can't force something into a category just so it'll fit, like calling the Usopp Pirates not real. Rhavkin (talk) 23:46, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Being a pirate and being a criminal are two different things. By your logic, the Tontatta Pirates, Ideo Pirates and Yonta Maria Grand Fleet aren't pirates, and the Straw Hats crew weren't pirates until after Arlong Park. Rhavkin (talk) 00:54, July 14, 2019 (UTC) As I said "Being a pirate and being a criminal are two different things". You just gave more examples that support my claim. Just accept that not all of your ideas for new categories are good nor acceptable after what has been decided in the forum. Not all notions pan out, this is life. Rhavkin (talk) 01:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Actually you did, even if you didn't noticed. You said it yourself that Luffy and Zoro were labeled pirates but they didn't commit any crime at that time. I don't know what the Sai thing was about, he is a criminal, a self declared pirate, and was in Mary Geoise. How is that relate to pirates and criminals are different? And I don't have to accept anything that there aren't even evidences to support it. Rhavkin (talk) 01:29, July 14, 2019 (UTC) A tree falls in the woods... Rhavkin (talk) 07:41, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Youth Groups Like what? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2019 (UTC) You listed four pages. The required minimum is five, since those groups are already categorized under Organizations. There is also nothing significant about these groups consisting of children/teenagers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:13, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Not unless there is any significance in the ages of the members. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:31, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Block You have been told, multiple times, not to make large changes to the history sections without discussing it first. In light of your actions this morning, you have been blocked for one week. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:02, July 15, 2019 (UTC) What's wrong with discord? Still did you look at the edits before changing them this time around?Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Mt. Atama Thieves Rg, please stop remove "ep=" and qref names from references. They are important parts of references. Thanks. 23:28, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Groups Bounty groups bounty references are one that list the bounty holder and their bounties, and a second that reference when the new became the current, which is usually by joining a crew or receiving a new bounty. Personal bounty references are in the characters page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:06, July 30, 2019 (UTC) First of all, please don't redo edits while we are still talking about it. Now as for what we should do, for the I don't know how many time, if it is against what we've been doing so far, and there wasn't a talk about; START A DISCUSSION ABOUT IT IN A FORUM FIRST. Rhavkin (talk) 19:18, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Are you serious? I am the one that should start a forum because you have an issue? And stop redoing the edits. I don't know what's the history of the Blackbeard Pirates, but one page being different doesn't mean all pages should be edited. If the only problem is the Blackbeard Pirates so a forum isn't needed, go to the page talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:36, July 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't want to get into the Blackbeard Pirates topic, but either way, even the Straw Hats don't have individual bounty references. Rhavkin (talk) 20:16, July 30, 2019 (UTC) So? Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Still doesn't change the fact we don't use personal bounty references. Rhavkin (talk) 21:38, July 30, 2019 (UTC) You're being very rude. I'm trying to explain your mistakes so you won't repeat them, and you don't have to replay to the messages as soon as you receive them, that's on you to make your scheduled with other project, and it's not like I can guess what you're doing at any time. Go head and what you want, it will still be undo and you will eventually be banned again. And the Straw Hats don't have personal bounty references, just like any other crew. Rhavkin (talk) 21:59, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Categories Stop making more categories when nobody agrees with the ones you make. SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Characters had a consensus for deletion. It's part of the issue of category spam in general, which people are opposed to. 09:10, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Another "confirm" issue Your vandalism is for ignoring edit summary and constant disregard of wiki rules like you not referencing information you now where to find, while I simply, don't think the citation is necessary in Trivia section. So again, if YOU want to add the reference, YOU should be the one to do the whole work, and not have someone else do it for you. Just learn how to use Qref yourself. Rhavkin (talk) 20:46, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I do know how to use it, but way should I use it for something you want to add? And if you think any reference should be on any page, just add it. Why can't you understand that the is for statements with no known source, and not for a missing ? Rhavkin (talk) 21:28, August 25, 2019 (UTC) You read the manga and watch the anime. Rhavkin (talk) 04:55, August 26, 2019 (UTC) You don't need to read the whole manga every year to fix your overusing on Wano arc. Are you using just to gain support for you binge idea? Rhavkin (talk) 05:04, August 26, 2019 (UTC) If you want to fix any problem with any page, then fix it, don't create more works for someone else. Rhavkin (talk) 05:40, August 26, 2019 (UTC) So it's a large task that will take sometime. Still, if YOU want to do it, YOU do the work. Rhavkin (talk) 05:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) You're going personal; it is not. I'm not saying I'm better, but why should I do the work for something you want to do? Rhavkin (talk) 06:12, August 26, 2019 (UTC) No, I do not a source for cliff notes, just somewhat good memory. And the time you spend reading articles without referencing, adding , and arguing, you could have reread whatever you wanted. Your last excuse was you wanted to watch the MCU films before the new one, and now you mention reading the Harry Potter books before the last one, It seem that you like rebingeing so why not do it in your own time. Rhavkin (talk) 06:38, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Binge, in this case, has only one meaning: consecutive watching of a show till a certain point. You can also binge read with the same definition. Your idea for improving the pages is to binge the entire series? One saga at a time? One arc at a time? Fine, go ahead, don't drag user user into this. And my memory is not flaunted, it just help me roughly remember when each event occurred, and then I go to the source material and double check, confirm, pin point, and\or disprove the statement. Rhavkin (talk) 07:22, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I stream it, and if you believe it can help go ahead and do it. Don't force others to do it for you. Rhavkin (talk) 07:54, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Using the instead of doing the work yourself forces other to reread\rewatch for the source. You can google search for "Watch One Piece online" and pick any site you want. Rhavkin (talk) 08:03, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Rider My English is far from best, are you talking about a category for characters who rides on a vehicle or an animal? Rhavkin (talk) 16:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC) But aren't like roughly 80% of the characters we've seen so far has ridden a boat? That is a massive category that doesn't give much. Rhavkin (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Would you still include one time riders like the Straw Hats riding on the Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops? and you still didn't explain how this would help navigate the wiki. Which parent category were you thinking about adding this category to? are all reverent character already part of that category? Rhavkin (talk) 04:19, August 29, 2019 (UTC) What number of times do you think is required to be part of the riders category? Does it even matter if the character rode in different styles like Sanji who have ridden on a SSBDT, the Puffin Tom, Cerberus, a Flaying Fish, Caesar balloon, Rabiyan... I don't see how Yagara riders are different from ship riders. Also neither of those are actually an "ability" someone learn. Riding a vehicle is also different from riding an animal since the animal do most of the work. Rhavkin (talk) 09:47, August 29, 2019 What you sent me refer only to steeds and two wheeled vehicles, from memory it means Smoker, Doc Q, Tonjit, Aokiji, generic Fire tank Pirates, Franky, Cavendish, Hawkins, Kin'emon, and Inuarashi. Now, how will this help navigate the wiki better? Rhavkin (talk) 10:57, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The link you gave me has "One who rides, often on a horse or a motorcycle." If its anyone who even ridden anything, then the category is to vague, if it is by specific riding method, and all of then are in a larger "Riders" category it would be more easy to navigate, but you still didn't show any necessity for this category, nor relevant to an existing parent category. Rhavkin (talk) 12:17, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The name is not the problem, is it needed? what problem does it solve? adding an additional category without benefit like downsizing an overcrowded existing category, or for a new power\ability users, and for the sole reason of having it existing is pointless. Not harmful or against the rules, but many users will object to it just becuse it has no real value. Rhavkin (talk) 13:16, August 29, 2019 (UTC) It isn't a question of who can do it, it is a question about what makes "someone who rides an animal or a bike" into a raider fitting the category. Rhavkin (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2019 (UTC) I agree with Rhavkin that such a category is unnecessary, since it is not an occupation and could potentially be applied to just about anyone. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:45, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Royal Guards I know but this is more specific. Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Re:Color Scheme Sure. Do you have a list of topics that needs a CS? Do you have a specific colors in mind? Rhavkin (talk) 18:42, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Why should Movie 1 have one if almost none of the other movies has one? And Mary Geoise is part of the World Government who has a color scheme. Rhavkin (talk) 03:45, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Roji I'm not sure if I have an opinion at the moment. Regardless, that was the original version. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:50, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Wikitext Capitalizing is a frivolous edit. It isn't correcting any mistake and doesn't contribute to the article in any meaningful way. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 04:05, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:One Piece Stampede Cast I can count 90 books in the image, but it is hard to make out which volumes are they. Rhavkin (talk) 05:01, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 691 The color spread for the chapter is four pages wide rather than the normal two. The events of the chapter start on page five, not three. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:27, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Talk page, not edit war. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:29, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Here is a site that has the chapter as it is printed in the volume. You can see it has been split into four pages. Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, September 20, 2019 (UTC) You do realize this link also shows the color spread spanning four pages? The ToC also lists that Chapter 691 spans pages 7-27; that's 21 pages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:38, September 20, 2019 (UTC) As far as I know, VIZ do not change the page numbering and\or order, just text, but as Nesha linked above, the Japanese does show four pages. As for the magazine release, it would be nearly impossible to find a proper version so far back, and either way, even if the magazine did split it in two, the volume version that split it four ways is what we go by as we make final ruling based on that release. Rhavkin (talk) 21:47, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Not unless there is a proof the magazine release has a different split. Rhavkin (talk) 21:57, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Blogs from the time of the magazine issue's release mention a spread: 1 2 Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:07, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Well its too late now, and who said there was a definite reason behind it? It is a four page color spread, end of story. There is no deeper reason for it to be four pages long just as there is no deeper reason for some chapters being 15, 17, or 19 pages long. Rhavkin (talk) 22:15, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Also, if the only issue is the cover page, I think it has been well established that the number of pages is correct, and I will edit the section on the Cover Page page momentarily. Rhavkin (talk) 22:24, September 20, 2019 (UTC) re:Beasts Pirates Lock Unlocked it to allow info update. But if the trivia undergoes edit war again, I am locking it immediately. 00:59, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Dressrosa Images I'll try, but I can't guarantee that I will. Do you know any specific episodes with good images of what you're requesting? I'd rather not go through the whole arc searching for them. I don't have time for that, anyway. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 21:00, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Events Maybe. If I think there is enough for a page and i have time and patience to do the work of editing a page and adding the necessary references myself as best as I could. Rhavkin (talk) 00:17, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Still the same amount of work re-reading the chapters, identifying relevant information and adding the references. Rhavkin (talk) 01:06, November 2, 2019 (UTC) No, We don't know the time it happened, the actual named of those involve, or a clear aftermath. We only know it happened and that the unnamed woman used it to convince Orochi to take the shogunate some time later. You can try building a page in your sandbox and see how much can actually be include there and if you think it is good enough, send me a link and ask again. Rhavkin (talk) 14:02, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Anime Credit Possibly, but I'm not sure if it's necessary. The names are already referenced on the articles. 18:36, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Stampede I'm not going to write the summaries for you, if that's why you're asking. If you find sections are lacking in information, then take the time to add to what's there rather than removing someone else's work. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:04, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Whether or not I've seen the movie is irrelevant since your edit summaries ("He/She did more than that.") already acknowledge that the information is true. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:07, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Again, if you find sections are lacking in information, then take the time to add to what's there. That includes fixing words that you find misleading. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 23:22, November 14, 2019 (UTC) I don't care how little there is, you DO NOT replace information with the empty section template unless it is vandalism. A little information is better than no information. In the time you've spent edit warring and talking back and forth about this you could have easily updated at least one character's history. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:00, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Yes. I wrote the summary on the film's page and will work on updates as I have the time. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 07:24, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Please I am begging you to answer to the point, why do you add the Confirm template instead of simply adding the information? Rhavkin (talk) 04:24, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Appearances Thank you for the feedback. I started this just as a personal stuff, but it's good to know that it can help the community. If you want to turn this into a project, i will help, but i can't do it all by myself. Ampola (talk) 14:19, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Age The timeline is the only way to show a series of events by year. Maybe the births can be split to a subpage since most of them do not affect the story. Rhavkin (talk) 12:11, December 15, 2019 (UTC) New Forum Please take part in Forum:Different Artists Renditions. Rhavkin (talk) 08:35, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Luffy's Relationships Please stop. You are undoing two things without a reason. The header shouldn't be in the center. Also, "can be necessary" isn't a good enough reason to divert from the standard usage of files on pages. Rhavkin (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Fixing the header and an image on a page doesn't make a page better? Rhavkin (talk) 19:54, January 1, 2020 (UTC) That is not a valid reason. The contents box are default set to show, and that is what the page should take into account. Personal preferences are just that, personal. Do not drag this into an edit war and talk to and admin or a mod. Rhavkin (talk) 20:11, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Re:Chapter 963 I assume you are talking about writing the long summary, which you are welcome to do at any time. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:47, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Re: Relationships Split #Any reason you respond to something I started a talk about anywhere other then said talk page? #That should be discussed in a case by case, again, on each of those cases talk pages. Rhavkin (talk) 19:51, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Re: Artists Done; I just uploaded Namie Amuro in EoSI. We already have Tackey and Tsubasa in Crazy Rainbow. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 07:40, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Reborn Just so you'd know, creating a new page for something that was deleted can be considered vandalism. You should have asked me or Filu about why it was deleted on either of our talk pages, and not recreating a bad page without reasoning. Rhavkin (talk) 23:07, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Re: Grand Line Gallery Template That would only work if there are portrait images for every location, and how are planning to present the sub location like cities or landmarks? Rhavkin (talk) 15:25, January 18, 2020 (UTC) YOU DO NOT START A CONVERSATION AND IGNORE FOLLOW OUT QUESTION, NOR MAKE BIG CHANGES TO A PAGE BEFORE ANOTHER DISCUSSION ON THE TALK PAGE! Rhavkin (talk) 10:10, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Not before I understand your idea, you fixed its problems, and it is accepted by the community. Rhavkin (talk) 11:46, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Re: Portraits Umm, I could do that, but you would also be able to, it's pretty simple, just crop the image to a perfect square and then upload with the name + Portrait.png. But I'm not sure it is a good idea, because if we make it square, then it cuts out a large part of the island's image, so its hard in terms of making it look right.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:55, January 22, 2020 (UTC) I don't know how to make a wikitable. sounds hard lol. But I can't make good portraits if the original image is really wide. Like for the Yukiryu Island Infobox. Its dimensions are 404x173. I would need to make it 173x173, which cuts out a good chunk of the image.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:57, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Re: Scan Mostly JaiminiBox. Rhavkin (talk) 19:27, January 24, 2020 (UTC) JaiminiBox. Rhavkin (talk) 21:06, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Various and multiple bad translation, and delayed uploads. Rhavkin (talk) 21:56, January 24, 2020 (UTC) TWFB Momonosuke affiliation is listed as both the Kozuki Family and the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Do you think they should be merged as well? Rhavkin (talk) 12:30, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: Families Since a family influence is determined by their power, of the respect they demand, it would fit better in the overview and\or strength. Rhavkin (talk) 16:31, January 27, 2020 (UTC) A paragraph in the existing section is enough. Rhavkin (talk) 21:12, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Edit Summaries Edit summaries such as this are unacceptable. This is your first warning. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:38, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Also, the Confirm template's main purpose is to be put on statements that you're not sure are true, to encourage the person who added it to confirm it. If you do know that a statement is true, and you know its source, adding the Confirm template is not a productive edit. Did it take long to write up the references on the Shimotsuki Family page? I don't think it took longer than any of the edit wars revolving around your usage of the Confirm template - which, since it's your edit that's being disputed, means the onus is on you to talk it out (though simply adding the references would likely be easier). Your behavior is not productive for the wiki, it has done nothing to prevent false information, and I would invite you to look for better ways to spend your time here, else your behavior is seen as disruptive and a ban forum is made for you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:57, January 31, 2020 (UTC) You do realize that what you're saying about Rhavkin also applied to you before you finally added the references? Yes, Rhavkin would have been more productive by adding the references instead of undoing your edit, but it wasn't like you were being productive by adding Confirm templates to statements that you KNEW the source of. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:03, January 31, 2020 (UTC) The problem with Rgilbert's refusal to actually add sources instead of the confirm tag goes deeper then that: #User talk:Rgilbert27/Archive 3#Confirm #User talk:Rgilbert27/Archive 4#Confirm again #User talk:Rgilbert27/Archive 4#Wano Confirms #User talk:Rgilbert27#Another "confirm" issue And no matter how much I try to explain it to him, or try to help if there are questions or misunderstandings, this is just blunt refusal to do any work, to the point it is disruptive to other works. I tried to start referencing all the truly Missing References but it did not get much attention, so I put it on the back burner, and while I asked for the minimal help by adding which statement needs referencing, and despite Rgilbert claim he doesn't know how things work, the refusal to learn is not beneficial to the wiki. Back to the topic, what references did you think should be added? One of at least one Amatsuki Family member living in Wano, at last one outside of it, at last one of the Shimotsuki Family member living in Wano, and at last one outside of it? Four references for a trivia is too much. You seem to only add the template just for the edit without any thought or reasoning behind it. Rhavkin (talk) 21:53, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Enma Shrine Let's not edit war. #The box said "outside of the Flower Capital", hence not in the Flower Capital. #The map showed its location in Hakumai. #The scenery is that of Hakumai. #The next scene have a box that said "Flower Capital", so obviously the scene prior was not in the Flower Capital. Any questions? Rhavkin (talk) 09:28, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Ebidu town was never in Kibi, Zoro and Yasu were in Kibi as they traveled toward Ebisu Town in the distance. Rhavkin (talk) 09:53, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Does it says it now? No, because it was proven wrong. Rhavkin (talk) 10:06, February 2, 2020 (UTC) The map is enough. Rhavkin (talk) 10:21, February 2, 2020 (UTC) I already did, and it said I'm right. Rhavkin (talk) 10:33, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Re: GL Portraits The discussion is still open on whether or not to use your gallery. Kaido and Rhavkin have suggested a table or a wide list respectively instead, neither of which require portraits. So it's be pointless to upload them right now. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 11:20, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Chapter 12 Color spread are two pages. Rhavkin (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Where is it sideways? Rhavkin (talk) 19:39, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Chapter page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:56, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Yes. Rhavkin (talk) 20:18, February 3, 2020 (UTC) #The wiki page of the chapter. The cover is horizontal. #Colored where? the digitally colored manga? Defiantly not the only one, that the point of that release. The volume release? wasn't colored. The SJ magazine? I highly doubt it, while I don't have to original magazine release, but I am not aware of any full colored chapter in SJ. Rhavkin (talk) 20:34, February 3, 2020 (UTC) #Look at the image in the chapter page. There are two pages numbers on the bottom! What else do you need? #Can you prove it or is it just your personal observation? Rhavkin (talk) 21:13, February 3, 2020 (UTC) #If you don't see them I can't help you. #The fact that other mangas have one does not mean One Piece has one, nor that if it does, it is this chapter. Rhavkin (talk) 21:29, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Your guesses and memory are irrelevant without proves. Rhavkin (talk) 22:14, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Talk:Chapter 12. Rhavkin (talk) 05:09, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Re: Images If I agree with the necessity for an image, have a good enough source, and time, I might be able to help. Rhavkin (talk) 21:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC) The village was shown very small on top of an hill, or with the minks walking around so there is not a good image IMO. Since it is very close to the anime adaptation, it might be best to wait a week or two. Rhavkin (talk) 22:02, February 9, 2020 (UTC) We've never actually seen the port so the image of the scabbards in its ruins should suffice. If there wasn't an existing image however, I would be against uploading one, since even this image doesn't rally shows the port. Rhavkin (talk) 23:27, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Don't you want to learn how to do it yourself? Rhavkin (talk) 11:16, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Not necessarily. Rhavkin (talk) 12:27, February 14, 2020 (UTC) You're not even trying to learn? Rhavkin (talk) 10:58, February 15, 2020 (UTC) By relaying on other. Don't you want to be able to what ever you want by yourself? Rhavkin (talk) 11:07, February 15, 2020 (UTC) And were back to the initial topic: Don't you want to learn how to do it yourself? Rhavkin (talk) 11:22, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Well? Rhavkin (talk) 07:31, February 16, 2020 (UTC) The longer you take to answer the longer pages will be imageless. Rhavkin (talk) 06:31, February 17, 2020 (UTC) So is your answer "No, I want someone else to do the work I want to accomplish, even though I could learn how to it myself with the help of fellow users, because..." Rhavkin (talk) 15:12, February 18, 2020 (UTC) You know, not answering doesn't make you a better editor or a contributor to the fandom. Rhavkin (talk) 15:22, February 20, 2020 (UTC) What about it? Rhavkin (talk) 18:31, February 20, 2020 (UTC) To what? The problem is your lack of willing to do it, not how. Do you know how to work with that feature? Are you comfortable with using this tool? Are you planning on using this tool? Is the cropping tool the only problem you had with uploading images? Rhavkin (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2020 (UTC) What makes you think you need to be "tech-savy" to do this? Rhavkin (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Longer? Yes, but If you'd look in my history, you'll see I was warned and banned several times until I learn how to it properly, and I'm still learning. Coding is the same. In the talk page, I asked for help, saw that no one responded so I learned some of it myself. From experience, you do not need any special tools to add images. Rhavkin (talk) 19:31, February 20, 2020 (UTC) You don't need to be. Rhavkin (talk) 20:02, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Yes. Would you like me to teach you the least techy way to add images? Rhavkin (talk) 20:11, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Re:Neko No, I didn't forget it. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:30, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Active Discussions Do not add the template unless there are several opinions from more then two users. Rhavkin (talk) 07:21, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Re:Long Pages Don't know. Rhavkin (talk) 06:32, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Re: 972 No, a scanlation of chapter 972 is out. What do you want from me? Rhavkin (talk) 12:08, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Stop them from what? Rhavkin (talk) 13:13, February 20, 2020 (UTC) I honestly don't know what you're talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 13:43, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Still lost. What are you talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 14:10, February 20, 2020 (UTC) The date issue was resolve in the talk page, and Fliu is the only one who added chapter notes and they follow the new spoiler rules. Again, what is the problem you are talking about? 15:21, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Re: Hungry Days It's a commercial. It does not feature the Straw Hats, but a collection of look-a-likes. Rhavkin (talk) 17:03, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Re: Yabumi What's yabumi? Rhavkin (talk) 06:19, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Were they named in the chapter? Rhavkin (talk) 08:30, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Who said they have a distinct name for it? Rhavkin (talk) 09:13, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Do they have unique names for sword, tree, pot, grave, shop, castle, poison, prison... Rhavkin (talk) 09:35, February 22, 2020 (UTC) It's an arrow with a letter. Not a uniquely named weapon. Rhavkin (talk) 14:23, February 22, 2020 (UTC)